Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Lissi
Summary: Eine junge Frau findet eine uns wohl bekannte Person und hilft ihr und lernt von ihr( unter anderem wie man richtig küsst)


Ich habe diese Fanfic geschrieben, weil ich mich gefragt habe, was Remus nach Sirius´ Festnahme gemacht hat und dies das war, woran mein kranker Geist denken musste. Diese Geschichte spielt also logischerweise in der Zeit nachdem Sirius Black festgenommen und nach Azkaban gebracht worden war und wird sich wohl hauptsächlich um die Gefühle und Erlebnisse Remus Lupins´ drehen. Dabei werden romantische Gefühle und ihre Umsetzung in die Tat wohl auch eine Rolle spielen, daher muss ich wohl vor folgendem warnen :This story has no Yaoi content! Falls es also ein Problem für euch darstellt, dass mit Sicherheit nicht plötzlich Snape vor Remus´ Türe stehen wird, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn zu vernaschen, sobald dieser aufmacht, solltet ihr besser etwas anderes lesen. Disclaimers :Alle bereits bekannten Charaktere gehören leider J.K.Rowling und alle unbekannten gehören logischerweise mir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obwohl es schon acht Uhr war waren noch viele Leute in der Green Avenue, die alle mehr oder weniger hastig ihrer Wege gingen und sich scheinbar nicht bemerkten. Sie schienen völlig unterschiedlich und es wäre keinem eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen all diesen Leuten eingefallen, wären da nicht die schwarzen Stäbe gewesen, die sie alle besaßen und die man in ihren Hosen-, bzw. Manteltaschen, Einkaufskörben und Handtaschen erkennen konnte.  
  
Eine dieser Personen, eine junge Frau, die man von den glänzenden schwarzen Haaren, dem geraden Gang, den wachen Augen, aber vor allem vom zu einem kindlich-glücklichen Lächeln verzogenen Mund her auf ca. 20 geschätzt hätte, war gerade im Begriff einen eben dieser Stäbe aus ihrer Hosentasche zu ziehen und auf die hinterste Wand einer dunklen Seitengasse, die nach ungefähr 20 Metern in einer Sackgasse endete, zuzugehen, als sie von einem Geräusch, dass aus einer besonders dunklen Ecke zu kommen schien aufgeschreckt wurde. Sie zögerte, blieb dann stehen und lauschte. Kurze Zeit lang herrschte in der Gasse bis auf die leisen Geräusche von der Straße Stille, aber als sie sich schließlich entschloss weiterzugehen hörte sie es wieder. Nun wusste sie auch, was es war: Ein leises Stöhnen. Sie war immer schon fast neugieriger als gut für sie war gewesen und so ging sie entschlossenen Schrittes, den Stab, der mittlerweile zu leuchten begonnen hatte, starr auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo sie vermutete, dass sich der Urheber des Stöhnens befand. Beim Näherkommen konnte sie erkennen, dass die Gestalt, die da vor ihr zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag, ein Mann war. Sie zögerte kurz beim Anblick seiner Kleidung, eine lange Robe, die ihm bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und durch die vielen geflickten Stellen aussah, als würde sie nicht aus einem, sondern aus mehreren, ungeschickt aneinandergenähten Stoffteilen bestehen, bzw. als hätte der Besitzer gut ein duzend Trachtprügeln (dieser Eindruck wurde noch von ein paar verdächtig roten Flecken und dem Zustand des Mannes selbst verstärkt), vielleicht keinen Krieg, aber dennoch einige zumindest lebensgefährliche Situationen durchgestanden. Diesem Umstand und der Tatsache, dass man ihr schon immer geraten hatte, sich von Leuten, die das Unglück förmlich anzuziehen schienen fernzuhalten verdankte sie es, dass sie einen Moment zu lang zögerte und schließlich einen anderen Stab, der ganz offensichtlich dem Mann gehörte, auf ihr verdattertes und schließlich verängstigtes Gesicht gerichtet bekam, wobei ihr gleichzeitig ihr eigener Stab entrissen wurde. "Wenn sie sich bewegen, oder irgend etwas anderes tun, was mir nicht passen sollte, sind sie tot!", sagte der Mann der sich mittlerweile etwas aufgerichtet hatte, sodass sie nun auch sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war ein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht, das sie sicherlich attraktiv gefunden hätte, wäre da nicht der wilde Ausdruck in den braunen Augen gewesen, die erstaunlicherweise durch sie hindurchzuschauen schienen, als würden sie gar nicht sie, sondern irgend jemand anders sehen, der bedrohlich zu sein schien. Außerdem waren da noch die zusammengepressten Lippen, die sich nur kurz geöffnet hatten, um die Drohung auszuspucken und für sie den Eindruck, einem gemeingefährlichen Irren über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, nur noch verstärkten. Es war aber vor allem der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der sie dazu veranlasste, ungeachtet dessen, was er ihr gesagt hatte, sich umzudrehen und einen raschen Blick hinter sich zu werfen, was ein Fehler war, da erstens niemand dort war und sie zweitens nun einen Fluch mit voller Wucht in den Rücken bekam, der sie umkippen ließ. Nachdem sie den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte merkte sie, dass er seine Drohung zum Glück nicht ganz wahr gemacht hatte und sie dank ihrer guten Konstitution auch wieder aufstehen könnte, was sie allerdings erst tat, nachdem sie es ihrem Gegenüber ausdrücklich vorangekündigt hatte, da dieser ja immer noch seinen Stab auf sie gerichtet hielt. "Was wollen Sie? Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Hab ich etwa nicht schon alles verloren, was ich hatte!?! Wollt ihr mich umbringen? Dann bitte! Aber macht es schnell, meine Freunde warten..." Nach diesem Ausbruch sackte er in sich zusammen, ließ seinen Stab aber immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Sie war völlig verdattert und verängstigt, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen, oder irgend etwas sagen konnte, also stand sie nur da und schaute ihm beim Weinen zu. "Sirius...., er hat sie umgebracht! Sie und Sirius, sie waren meine einzigen.......Weil ich doch ein ...Sirius......Geheimniswarer....an Voldemord..."Das letzte Wort erstaunte sie, normalerweise war es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in ihrer Welt, dass man diesen Namen nicht aussprach. Ihre Welt, die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen, die Welt in der alle Zauberstäbe bei sich trugen, ihre wichtigsten Hilfsmittel und auch ihre schlimmsten Waffen...Diese Welt, die schon immer neben der normalen, der Muggelwelt existiert hatte, sich aber vor ihr versteckte. Diese Welt, die die letzten Jahre über durch das Werk eines einzigen Mannes so sehr gelitten hatte, in der Tod und Zerstörung zum Alltag geworden waren, in der man selbst seinen besten Freunden nicht trauen konnte und alles nur wegen diesem Mann, diesem Dämon, Lord Voldemord. Selbst der Gedanke an diesen Namen ließ sie schon erschauern....Das war nur ein Überbleibsel des Terrors, der früher geherrscht hatte, als der dunkle Lord mit seinen Handlangern, den Deatheatern an der Macht gewesen war, denn nun war es vorbei, durch das Werk eines Babys, eines Jungen Namens Harry Potter, der als einziger den tödlichen Fluch überlebt hatte und ihn auf den dunklen Lord zurückgeschleudert und diesen auf wundersame Weise vernichtet hatte, oder ihn zumindest gezwungen hatte schwer geschwächt unterzutauchen. Danach war es ruhig gewesen, das normale Leben hatte wieder beginnen können, und wenn auch nicht alle Überbleibsel des Terrors gelöscht werden konnten, so konnte sich die magische Gesellschaft doch wieder aufraffen und wie ein Phönix aus der Asche wieder auferstehen. Wenn man diese Vorgeschichte bedachte, war es kein Wunder, dass es für sie, die unschuldige, auf ihre idiotische Art mutige Frau mehr als überraschend war, diesen verbotenen Namen zu hören. "Sie sind einer von ihnen, nicht war? Ein Deatheater? Machen Sie es bitte schnell....ich..will zu meinen Freunden...." Es war wirklich erstaunlich, normalerweise hätte sie jetzt sofort weglaufen, diese Unterstellung ignorieren sollen, jedenfalls war das das, was ihr Verstand ihr riet. Doch, auch wenn sie meistens eher vernünftig war, so hatte auch sie ihre wunden Punkte, die man besser nicht ansprechen sollte, wenn einem sein Leben lieb war, wie ihre Mutter nach einem Wutausbruch ihrerseits einmal gesagt hatte. Und diese Anschuldigung hatte nunmal mit erstaunlicher Treffsicherheit genau den Punkt getroffen, der noch immer weh tat. Nicht, dass sie selbst wirklich jemals ein Deatheater gewesen wäre, das nicht, aber es hatte unter den Leuten, die ihr am nächsten waren eine ´Person` gegeben, die, sagen wir mal, ihre Vorstellungen von Moral den Umständen angepasst hatte.....Dies hatte sie damals schwer geschockt und war jetzt auch der Grund, warum sie...nun ja, etwas überreagierte: Sie war mit einem Sprung bei ihm, ohrfeigte ihn, drückte seinen Zauberstab von sich weg und fing an ihn anzuschreien :"Wie bitte? Ich hör wohl nicht recht! Was ICH von Ihnen will? !Gar nichts! Sie sind doch derjenige, der mich seit eben bedroht! Und auf Ihre unverschämte Unterstellung, ich wäre ein Deatheater muss ich ja wohl gar nicht erst eingehen! Ich gehe jetzt nach hause, was Sie auch tun sollten, wenn Sie endlich damit fertig sind Mortdrohungen auszusprechen, nur, um dann in Selbstmitleid zu versinken! " Beim Anblick seines verdatterten und immer verzweifelter aussehenden Gesichts beruhigte sie sich ein wenig, was ihr ermöglichte zu bemerken, dass er nicht wirklich so aussah, als habe er ein Zuhause. Sie fragte, nun völlig ruhig :"Sie haben doch ein Zuhause, oder? "-"Was? Ja, ja natürlich...ich wohne Beverly Street 68. ",antwortete er zögerlich, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Die Frau, die sich mittlerweile fragte, ob sie nicht ein wenig überreagiert hatte und erst jetzt anfing wirklich wahrzunehmen, in was für einem mitleiderregenden Zustand ihre neue Bekanntschaft war, fühlte, wie ihre oft völlig unangebrachte Hilfsbereitschaft, die sie auch schon des öfteren in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte wieder in ihr aufkam und so wunderte es sie nicht weiter, dass sie, ohne den bewussten Entschluss gefasst zu haben, sich hinkniete und den auffallend leichten Mann auf die Beine zog, um ihn dann weiter Richtung Beverly Street zu ziehen. Anfangs wehrte er sich noch gegen ihre ungefragte Hilfe, als aber wenig später klar wurde, dass er gegen ihre Entschlossenheit sowieso nichts würde ausrichten können, sträubte er sich nicht weiter. Schweigend ihren Gedanken nachhängend bewegten sie sich weiter durch die vielen Gassen des Stadtteils in dem sie sich befanden, ein besonders armes und heruntergekommenes Viertel Zaubererlondons, in dem nur Arbeiter der untersten Gesellschaftsschicht wohnten. Nach einer Viertelstunde bogen sie in eine besonders heruntergekommene Straße ein und blieben schließlich vor einem vollkommen veralteten Haus stehen, an dessen Tür man zwischen unzähligen magischen Graffitis( die die Eigenschaft hatten sich immer so zu verändern, dass sie der Person, die vor der Türe stand, auf beleidigende Weise ähnlich sahen) die Hausnummer 68 in halbverwischten Lettern, die ursprünglich wohl golden gewesen waren, nun aber nur noch bräunlich schimmerten, erkennen konnte. Der Mann öffnete die Tür mit seinem Schlüssel und der modrige Gestank und die feuchte Luft die ihnen nun entgegenschlugen genügten um der Frau für alle Ewigkeit ein Gefühl tiefer Dankbarkeit darüber, dass sie wohl nie in einem solchen Loch würde leben müssen, zu bescheren und ihr obendrein noch Verständnis für das Selbstmitleid des Mannes aufzuzwingen, da man dies, wenn man solch ein Leben führte, wohl nicht vermeiden konnte. Da sie allerdings noch im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte war und wohl bemerkt hatte, dass auch er nicht eben glücklich schien hier zu sein und sie dies sehen zu lassen, hütete sie sich davor ihm das zu sagen. Er schien allerdings immer noch geschwächt, also musste sie die Initiative ergreifen. "Wo wohnen Sie? "-"Im dritten Stock, zweite Tür links. "Er schien nicht in der Stimmung, ihr noch zu widersprechen. Sie packte ihn wieder und gemeinsam erklommen sie die 36 Stufen bis zum dritten Stock, um dann vor seiner Haustüre, die ebenfalls höchst ramponiert schien und sich nur durch ein Wunder-das wahrscheinlich in Form eines illegalen Zauberspruchs stattgefunden hatte, da normale Magie dort mit Sicherheit versagt hätte-in den Angeln hielt, stehen zu bleiben. Die Frau, die sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass der Mann ihr in seinem momentanen Zustand in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe rücken könnte und langsam ob des Wohnortes ihres Begleiters neugierig wurde, nahm seine Schlüssel und schloss auf.  
  
Anfangs wunderte sie sich noch darüber, dass kein zusätzlicher Schutzzauber an der Tür war, verstand aber sofort, nachdem sie den Zustand der Wohnung gesehen hatte: Hier gab es nichts zu schützen. Tatsächlich hatte dieses "Gruselkabinett" (dies war ihrer Meinung nach die einzige passende Bezeichnung )nicht mehr viel mit einer Wohnung, also einem Ort, an dem man leben konnte, gemein. Überall auf dem Boden verstreut lagen kaputte Möbel, zerrissene Kleidungsstücke und noch so manch anderes. Selbst der große Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, der doch einen recht soliden Eindruck machte, schien durch eine unheimliche Macht in Stücke gerissen worden zu sein. Und das Unheimlichste an dem Ganzen war, dass überall wo die Verwüstung besonders ausgeprägt war, Spuren zu sehen waren, die deutlich an die von Krallen erinnerten, so z.B. an den Wänden von denen die Tapete in Fetzen herunterhing. Insgesamt machte die Gruselkammer eher den Eindruck, als sei sie von irgendeiner völlig durchgedrehten Bestie aufgesucht worden, als von ihrem Begleiter bewohnt. Es waren auch nicht mehr die typischen Merkmale einer bewohnten Wohnung, wie z.B. Geschirr in der Spüle, zu sehen, da diese völlig zerstört war und sämtliches Geschirr auf dem Boden zu sein schien. Erstaunlicherweise schien das Bett aber, das in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, nur mit ein paar Kratzern, die zwar alleine schon gereicht hätten, um sie, hätte sie das in ihrer Wohnung vorgefunden, die gesamte Nachbarschaft herbeikreischen zu lassen; hier aber völlig lächerlich im Vergleich zum Chaos darum schienen, davongekommen zu sein. Auf diesem lies sich ihr Begleiter nach ein paar wackeligen Schritten durch den Raum auch prompt nieder, ohne sie dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen, als würde ihn selbst das Dämmerlicht das durch lächerlich kleine Fenster zu ihnen hereinschien stören. Normalerweise wäre sie wohl über so offensichtliches Desinteresse an ihr, die normalerweise alle Männer mit ihrer topmodelähnlichen Figur und ihrer zwar nicht klassischen, aber dennoch unleugnenbar vorhandenen Schönheit zum träumen brachte, verärgert gewesen, in diesem Falle war sie jedoch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass auch er ob dieses Schlachtfelds erschreckt zu sein schien und bisher nicht den Anschein machte, als wolle er sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen in eine gefährliche Bestie verwandeln; um sein Verhalten mit mehr als einem dünnen Lächeln zu quittieren. "Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht lieber zu mir kommen, als in dieser..äääh Wohnung zu bleiben? Ich habe dort Verbandszeug. " Sie stoppte, ihr war gerade klar geworden, was sie da gerade in einem Anflug gedankenloser Hilfsbereitschaft gesagt hatte. Sie hatte doch gerade tatsächlich einen fremden Mann, der sie vorhin noch bedroht hatte und der ganz offensichtlich in großen Schwierigkeiten steckte, wenn er nicht selbst schon gefährlich war, zu sich eingeladen, in ihre Wohnung, ihr Heim, ihren einzigen Zufluchtsort, an dem sie vor der Außenwelt und ihren Gefahren sicher war! Man muss erklärend dazusagen, dass sie es in ihrem Leben nicht besonders leicht gehabt hatte und nun gerne mal zu hysterischen Anfällen neigte, was auch diesmal der Fall war. 'Andererseits sollte ich ihm vielleicht gerade weil er Probleme hat, die ernst zu nehmen sind, helfen und Dumbledore hat doch selbst gesagt, dass es gerade jetzt wichtig ist auf die Leute zuzugehen und sie in ihrer Not zu unterstützen. Aber....Moment mal! Dumbledore hat gesagt, man solle auf die Leute zugehen und das habe ich ja auch, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er mich verflucht hat!!! Ich habe also das Recht zu sagen, dass ich mit diesem Mann, der ja wohl zu Genüge bewiesen hat, dass er durchaus eine Gefahr für mich darstellt, nichts zu tun haben will! Aber eigentlich war es ja nur ein Missverständnis und in seinem Zustand....'zweifelnd sah sie den Mann vor sich an, als der aber nichts sagte wurde ihr doch ein wenig mulmig zu Mute und je mehr Zeit verging, desto größer wurde ihre Angst. Sie fing an sich auszumalen, wie er sich plötzlich auf sie stürzen und sie, genau wie seine Möbel auch, in Stücke reißen würde. Sie fing an sich selbst einen Idioten zu schelten, da es ihr immer offensichtlicher wurde, dass diese ganze Inszenierung nur zu einem perfiden Plan gehört hatte, von einem kranken, bestialischen Geist erdacht, um sie, das ahnungslose Opfer, in seine Wohnung zu locken. Sie fing an sich wieder an Zeitungsausschnitte über nach zehn Jahren zerstückelt wiedergefundene Mädchen und deren Mörder, dessen Erscheinungsbild man zwar kannte, den man aber nie hatte fassen können, zu erinnern. Wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, sah der Mann, dem sie da gerade in seine Höhle gefolgt war, falsch, in die sie sogar fast schon gegen seinen Willen eingedrungen war und dem sie somit die Überzeugungsarbeit abgenommen hatte, dem Phantombild das damals durch die Presse gegangen war, sogar ziemlich ähnlich. Aber er war ebenso erschrocken gewesen, als er den Zustand der Wohnung gesehen hatte.....Oder war das vielleicht nur geschauspielert? Und selbst wenn es das nicht war, vielleicht war es ja ein Komplize von ihm gewesen, der sich plötzlich von ihm abgewendet hatte. So etwas gab es öfter, dass aus dem ehemaligen Team erbitterte Feinde wurden. So ungefähr war ihr Gedankengang und so war es auch nur natürlich, dass sie, als er sich plötzlich bewegte, auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen weglief. Sie lief und lief mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang ungeachtet dessen, dass sie schon viel zu weit weg war, als das er sie jetzt noch hätte einholen können, sollte er ihr anfangs gefolgt sein, was sie allerdings nicht wissen konnte, denn sie war die ganze Zeit lang gelaufen ohne sich umzudrehen. Schließlich blieb sie, am ganzen Körper vor Erregung zitternd und völlig aus der Puste, vor ihrer Haustür stehen, holte mit zitternden Händen ihren Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche, löste alle Schutzzauber und schloss eilig auf.  
  
Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen und wieder gesichert hatte, entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Nun war sie Daheim, in ihrer ganz privaten Höhle, dem einzigen Ort auf Erden, wo sie sich wirklich sicher und geborgen fühlte, vom Schoß ihrer Mutter vielleicht abgesehen. Hier konnte ihr selbst die gefährlichste Bestie nichts tun, denn dies hier war ihr Reich. Natürlich davon abgesehen, sie öffnete die Tür selbst und gewährte dem Bösen Einlas. Und genau das war sie eben im Begriff gewesen zu tun....Welch ein Glück, dass sie den, jetzt wo sie es genauer betrachtete, noch nicht einmal so genialen Plan erkannt hatte und sich somit selbst das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie fing schon an, sich wie einer dieser klugen, unheimlich mutigen und möglichst auch starken Helden aus den Groschenromanen, die sie so gerne las zu fühlen, als ein plötzliches Geräusch, wie von zerschepperndem Porzellan sie zusammenfahren und sich in einer Ecke ihres Wohnzimmers hinter allen möglichen Möbeln verstecken ließ, eine Lampe, mit der sie ihr Leben,sollte es ernst werden mit Sicherheit teuer verkaufen konnte, zur Hand. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Geräusch vom Nebenzimmer kam, wohin sie nach zehn Minuten intensiven Ringens mit sich selbst schließlich auch vorsichtigen Schrittes ging, die Lampe hoch erhoben, keinen Gedanken an ihren Zauberstab verschwendend, der zwar eigentlich eine viel effektivere Waffe gewesen wäre, nun aber, da sie in der Rolle der total verängstigten Muggelhausfrau, die bei Gefahr wie auf Kommando aufhörte zu denken und mit mehr oder eher weniger Coolness anfing zu handeln, völlig aufblühte und ihren Zauberstab völlig aus ihren Gedanken verbannte, da dieser den Geist des Augenblicks zerstört hätte. Dort angekommen musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass das Geräusch nicht von einem gemeingefährlichen Massenmörder, der gerade einen Fehler begannen hatte, indem er sie, die mehr oder weniger mutige, aber schließlich immer noch Herrin des Hauses aufschreckte und somit vor der Gefahr die auf sie lauerte warnte, verursacht worden war, sondern lediglich von ihrer Katze Laura, die in ihrer eigentlich für Katzen völlig untypischen Ungeschicklichkeit eine Vase aus Porzellan auf den harten Kacheln ihrer Küche zerspringen hatte lassen, die, nun, da sie sich daran erinnerte auch sündhaft teuer gewesen war und die sie sich eigentlich eher deshalb gekauft hatte, weil ihr das Muster gefiel, als weil sie wirklich eine Vase brauchte, da sie sowieso nie ein großer Blumenliebhaber gewesen war. Sie war erstmal beruhigt, schaute zur Sicherheit aber lieber noch mal in allen Ecken des Zimmers nach, um sich zu Vergewissern, dass auch wirklich niemand dort war. 'Bin wohl doch nicht so heldenhaft wie ich dachte...' Sie hatte dies gerade beendet und fing an den Rest ihrer Wohnung zu inspizieren, als sie wieder ein Geräusch hörte, diesmal direkt hinter ihr, im Kamin. Sie fuhr mit einem Ruck hinter dem Sofa, hinter dem sie gerade geguckt hatte hoch, nur um geradewegs in das Gesicht zu schauen, das sie im Moment am wenigsten von allen sehen wollte :Das ihres früheren Ehemannes Todd Lancester. 


End file.
